1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools for picking up objects. In particular, the present invention advances a tool for lifting deceased animals.
2. Discussion of Background
There exists many situations wherein an individual must pick-up dead animals. Most notably, this task is faced on almost a daily basis by chicken and turkey farmers. The task involves searching through livestock and detecting dead birds. Once detected, the farmer usually bends over and picks up the deceased fowl by hand and subsequently disposes of it. For individuals with a large quantity of livestock, this removal procedure must be done repetitively, and if done manually, often leads to physical discomfort or injury. In addition, contact with these dead animals exposes the individual to disease. However, failure to promptly cull the dead birds increases the risk of exposing the livestock to infectious diseases.
Given the unavoidable but necessary task of removing deceased birds from livestock, the prior art has advanced several tools for use in picking up dead animals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,385 teaches a grasping tool for picking up dead animals. The tool comprises a hollow shaft having an actuator mechanism. The actuator mechanism is operationally connected to a pair of pick-up plates fitted with sharp spikes and positioned at the end of the hollow shaft. In use, the operator pulls the actuator to close the plates, which in turn causes the spikes to penetrate the object of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,689 teaches a grabbing tool having an angled shaft with a pair of tongs extending perpendicularly from the end of the shaft. A chain housed within the interior of the shaft effects closure of the tongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,824 advances a pickup device having a flat, pointed member which extends substantially perpendicular to a shaft. A pivotable member is disposed above the flat member and rotates downward toward the flat member to secure the object impaled on the flat member.
A problem shared by the devices advanced by the prior art is their reliance upon an actuator, usually a spring or chain, to effectuate closure of the jaws about the deceased animal. These actuation means increase manufacturing costs and complicate the process of culling dead animals from livestock. Moreover, these tools are normally left outdoors or in a barn where they are exposed to inclement weather. The actuation means are often made of material unsuitable for exposure to inclement weather and as a result, are prone to rust and consequent malfunction.
Therefore, there exists a need for an effective pick-up tool which is easy to manufacture, durable and simple to use.